infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:Power Thirst
Chapter 1 I awoke in a pile of rubble in the ocean with a chronic headache. I was wearing stange pulsing armor . It was pulsing rapidly with a deep crimson red . I assumed it had to do somthing with my vitality since I felt weaker than a new born kitten. There was a zweihander beside me, on another piece of rubble was Yamato. I looked at my surroundings. Mallet Island was in ruins. "Finally a true weapon,"I said. I called it to my hand and grasped. It brought back memories of past battles. Suddenly I was engulfed by darkness the moment I unsheathed the Yamato. I arrived in some sort of Limbo like dimension that was all darkness except for a glimmering oval in the distance. I ran towards it and it later appeared to be some sort of mirror. It was odd that it shined for there was no light to be rerflected off of it. The Yamato seemed to be resonating with it as it began to shine in the same manner as the mysterious mirror. I looked into the large mirror and saw a blurry image of a man in red. He seemed familiar but, I could not recall who he was. "The amulet !," I exclaimed. The mirror began changing texture and shifted to a liquid like form. I could put my hand through it like some sort of portal. I remembered seeing something similar in the past. I dashed trough it and came out in some other world. I presumed it was some sort of illusion. I was in a large city with civilans everywhere. They appeared to be celebrtaing as they were drinking. I removed my armor which revealed 1800s Victorian clothing. My skin was a pale white. I sensed strong power here. "Hey buddy the costume covention was over a week ago," said a man around his 30's who carried firearms. "How distasteful," I responded. "You're the one in a damn costume," said another man standing next to him. He was wearing a simple T-Shirt with a slingbag carrying what I assumed it was a Devil Arm as it was wrought in electricity. "What was the name of the devil," I said to the man with the blade. "Are you reffering to The Beast," said the man. "You a Conduit?," said the man. "A Conduit?," I said."I am something better," I whispered as I prepared to unsheathe Yamato. The man got a grip of his katana. Category:Created by Demon3mpirecity Category:Crossovers Category:Devil May Cry Chapter 2 "My buddy asked you a question," said the drunk man with the two firearms. "Your time is done," I said. The man reached for his holsters but, it was futile as I sliced off his head. "Weak," I said and sheathed Yamato. The other man stood there paralyzed. It seemed as if everything stopped for a single moment. The crowd became silent like a dead night. "You lacked power. You couldn't protect your friend since you were weak, ultimately resulting in his demise. It was all your fault," I said. "You bastard!," said the man. He pulled out his katana and charged it up with electricity, but this time his powers were different. I could sense an increase in his powers. It was not a slight increase but, a massive increase. Almost 50 times stronger than before. "Finally, your true power,"I said with a grin. "Hmph". He lunged forward with great strenght. I simply teleported as he lunged. "So predictable," I said. "Don't get too cocky you bastard", said the man. Suddenly our swords clashed creating a thunderous boom. Chapter 3 Category:Created by Demon3mpirecity Category:Crossovers Category:Devil May Cry